


Flight

by verscourge



Series: Klymeric Marriage Proposal [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Marriage Proposal, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verscourge/pseuds/verscourge
Summary: Their whole relationship is changed, now.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: Klymeric Marriage Proposal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051700
Kudos: 17





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Chase.

She wakes in the afternoon to Aymeric slowly moving down her body. They're both nude, and he's leaving a trail of kisses as he goes. Kleo hums with pleasure, surprise in her sleepy smile. He looks up at her slyly, positioning himself between her legs. "Good of you to join me."

Kleo nudges him with her foot in mock reproach. "In my defense, we were a bit energetic last night, hmm?" 

She can feel his breath on her mound as he laughs, and her heart quickens when she sees his eyes narrow. Aymeric holds her gaze intently, remarking, "Would you deprive me, my love?"

She snorts lightly. "I couldn't stop you if I wanted." Kleo lets her legs fall apart wider, giving him plenty of access. "And I don't want to."

"Shameless." Aymeric whispers, as if to chide her. It would be more convincing, however, if he wasn't staring shamelessly at her display.

Kleo runs her fingers through his dark tousled hair, the curls flirting with her hands. "Always." He raises his eyes to meet hers, and it feels like a brand on her skin. Without another moment’s hesitation, he lowers his mouth to her.

As his tongue dances, warmth slowly washes over her. Kleo lets her head fall back, her hair long and loosely spilling over the pillows. She can feel her own wetness dripping off her, and it serves to drive her closer to the edge. Wave after wave, the heat begins to rise in her belly. Suddenly unwilling to come without him inside her, she makes a grab at his hair, yanking him away from her with a groan.

“Wait,” she manages breathlessly, “I want you. Fill me, please.”

Aymeric is staring at her hungrily, her arousal shining on his lips. For a moment, Kleo feels dizzy at the sight. He’s looking at her like she’s mad, and he growls out, “Busy.” before beginning to lower his head once more.

Stubbornly, Kleo motions to close her legs as best she can, keeping him from returning to his work. Aymeric’s face falls almost comically, and he moves to crawl up her body. His movement is predatory as he brings his face up to hers. She sighs happily, spreading her legs once more. 

Surprising her, Aymeric reaches behind her head and scruffs her by her hair, giving her a near punishing kiss. Kleo’s entire body shudders with excitement, loving his fervor. Only in the bedroom has she ever seen him come so undone by his own desires, and it’s incredible every time. 

He spreads his own legs, trapping hers open cleverly as he pulls his lips away. Kleo makes to follow his with her own lips when Aymeric tightens his grip on her hair and pulls, curving her neck gently but forcefully back. “Pray, don’t make me bind you.” he murmurs up into her ear. 

Kleo moans loudly at the idea, and he nuzzles against her ear. “Or is that your very intent?”

Her moans devolve into breathless laughter as she arches up underneath him, desperate to feel his cock. “You know I’d have to fight you.” She begins to whine, “Now get inside me, already.”

Aymeric chuckles now as well, but clearly refuses to grant her what she seeks. “All in good time, my love. For now,” he begins where he started, leaving a trail of heated kisses downward, “I wish to worship you to mine heart’s content.”

She whimpers at his words, and flops down petulantly. Worship. It almost makes her uncomfortable, and as he reaches his destination, she mutters, “Isn’t that some kind of blasphemy with you people?”

Kleo feels him gives a quick flick of her clit with his tongue, and she cries out in startled pleasure. Glaring down at him, she’s stopped by the intensity of his eyes on hers. Aymeric’s gaze is dark and promising, and his voice creeps across her like silk as he says with a slow smile, 

“Then let me be a heretic.” 

before devouring her. His words make her lose her sense of everything but where his mouth meets her center. She’s bucking now, out of control with lust. As she nears the edge, she glances down at him and catches him watching her hungrily, as if he isn’t already feasting upon her.

When she comes, it hits with devastating power, blinding her with its intensity. She feels his mouth moaning against her as she shudders with pleasure, clearly enjoying her enjoyment.

Aymeric lifts himself above her as she winds down, and Kleo is staring at him in mild shock. She’s never had such a powerful orgasm, and mindlessly thanks Halone for her wanton follower’s heathenry. 

“Well,” she pants, “heresy it is.”

He laughs and gives one of her ears a gentle tug. Kleo is flushed and sweating, and she knows she must make a sight. She purrs as she reaches down, taking his cock in her hand. Aymeric shudders as she strokes him a few times, his eyes falling shut. Slowly, she guides him inside her. He shakes above her, clearly at his limit for teasing when he gives a sudden thrust.

Kleo groans hard feeling him finally filling her. She’s just come, but knows she's capable of doing so again under the right circumstances. These, she thinks, are definitely the right circumstances. 

Aymeric leans down, kissing her hard. She responds enthusiastically, overwhelmed by the dual sensation of his lips and his cock. As he skillfully thrusts in and out of her, Kleo’s hips languidly undulate up to meet his. They take their time, building up momentum in a way they hadn’t the night before. Despite waiting so long, Aymeric has incredible stamina, and Kleo gives a moan of incoherent thanks to no one in particular.

Winding his hand in her hair again, he scruffs her at the scalp, tilting her head back in an echo of their earlier movement. She lets herself be moved easily, loving how much he lets go of his polite restraint when they’re together like this. Aymeric is thrusting hard now, and begins sucking a mark just above her collarbone. Kleo’s eyes roll back in her head, feeling herself nearing the edge once more. His hips have lost their early graceful rhythm, both hands on the bed now, and she knows he’s there with her.

Dragging her long nails down his back, she leans forward and bites his ear. Aymeric groans loudly, and mouthing blindly at her neck he pants, “Marry me.”

Kleo gasps his name and comes, the force of it stunning her into a silent scream. As she clenches around him, Aymeric muffles a shout into her shoulder, slamming into her a few more times before his hips still, his cock emptying itself in hot pulses.

She’s clinging to him, blissfully blank and throbbing. He’s still inside her, but has his face hidden in her neck, silently catching his breath. They lay like that a few minutes, and Kleo slowly returns to herself. As she does, the gravity of his words hit her. Her entire body begins to tense, and she hears Aymeric take a deep breath, as if steadying himself. But she doesn’t move, feeling like prey tricked into a snare.

Finally he begins to pull away, lifting himself away and sitting up on the bed beside her, front facing her as he gazes down. Kleo doesn’t meet his eyes at first, staring at the window behind him. Snow is barely falling among the grey clouds, and for the briefest moment she imagines herself running across hot sand, away from the madness of the moment she finds herself in. 

He proposed, she thinks at a complete loss. No one has ever given the slightest indication she was marriage worthy, let alone actually asked her. Kleo has faced impossible enemies in battle, but none have filled her with terror like the beautiful man sitting before her now. _He's still dripping out of me_ , she thinks wonderingly, baffled at how quickly the situation has changed.

Their whole relationship is changed, now.

Swallowing hard, she looks up at him. There’s sweat beaded and cooling on his forehead, and damp curls framing his face. Aymeric’s eyes are terror-filled, but his gaze is steady. Perhaps, she thinks, he’s relieved he said it. Which somehow makes this worse.

Panic is building in her chest.  
**_I can’t do this. It’s mad. He’s mad._**

Kleo sits up abruptly, and Aymeric seems to have been anticipating it. He clears his throat and nervously says, “We must needs speak on this.” 

She tries to laugh, and it comes out sounding strangled. “What’s to talk about?” she says foolishly, “Things happen in the heat of the moment, yeah?” For the briefest moment, Kleo wonders if he might just laugh it off too. She's not certain how she would feel.

They're sitting next to each other now, facing opposite directions, not making eye contact. With a sigh, Aymeric places a hand on her back. She nearly flinches at his touch. He leans his forehead against her shoulder, and Kleo feels a rush of guilt. For someone with such an exhausting job, he certainly chose his future wife unwisely.

_Wife._

At the thought, Kleo begins shaking. Aymeric starts to rub soothing circles on her back, then reaches his other hand up to scratch gently behind her ear. Against her better judgment, she feels herself relax a fraction. 

"We do not need to discuss it now. I realize I spoke at an inopportune moment, but," Aymeric pauses thoughtfully "I would not take mine words back."

Kleo isn't surprised. He is honest to a fault. Aymeric would never have said what he did unless he meant it. 

He continues, "Perhaps our time apart today shall be a much needed respite before speaking of it further?" There is hope in his tone, and it kills Kleo to hear it.

"Perhaps." she echoes. Suddenly unable to bear another moment, Kleo rises from the bed. Aymeric reaches out and gently takes her wrist. 

"Come back tonight?" 

With a sigh, she nods. Maybe by then, she'll know what in seven hells to do.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She plays the moment over and over in her mind, letting it build into a crescendo that finally breaks her.

Kleo spends what is left of her day keeping busy. As evening falls, she spars with a few Ishgardian recruits. 

All three are awestruck by her, but one is a younger lord who clearly has a nose for gossip. After the boys have tired some, two of them ask eagerly after Aymeric. At this, the third titters behind his hand. "Mmm yes, how is the Lord Commander? I'm sure you're rather intimately able to inform us." 

The other recruits go silent, their eyes swiftly darting between the two. Kleo blushes deeply. This is hardly the first snide comment she's heard in recent months. Today, however, it touches a deeper nerve.

She spins and strides away without a word. She hears the kinder two protest, but she's gone in a blink, the sound of the lordling's snorting laugh in her ears.

By the time she makes it to Aymeric's manor, Kleo is numb. Looking nervous, he greets her at the door himself, and even the grumpy cat weaving between his legs seems to sense something is amiss. 

Kleo marches straight to the bedroom. She's out of her clothes before Aymeric enters the room behind her. Flopping on the bed facedown, Kleo groans in relief. She can hear the smile in his voice when he asks, "Better?"

"Mmmfhmmf." comes her muffled reply, and he chuckles softly. Kleo rolls over to look at him, and he's gazing at her warmly. There's heat in his gaze, but more than anything there's affection. 

_Oh, right._

Aymeric sits on the edge of the bed, and clears his throat roughly. "I had hoped to speak with you tonight, about…" he trails off, as if waiting for her to bolt out of the room. She's frozen, and he continues, "That is to say, I wish to ask-"

Cutting him off, Kleo says, "Aymeric." He pauses when she says his name, looking worried. She shakes her head, and lies, "'m exhausted. Please, let's talk tomorrow, yeah?" 

He frowns, visibly surprised, but nods in understanding. "Of course. I'll go ready myself for bed, as well." Aymeric leans down to kiss her forehead, and lingers with his lips there for a few moments. Kleo is flooded with warmth as well as fear. 

When he returns to the room, Kleo feigns sleep, hoping to avoid further pain. She feels Aymeric lay down next to her, and can tell he watches her for awhile. She fears he may call her on the charade, but eventually he sighs and kisses her shoulder. She hears him murmur something quietly, but doesn't make it out as he speaks against her skin.

Finally, he sleeps. Kleo herself is sleepless, mind racing. She plays the moment over and over in her mind, letting it build into a crescendo that finally breaks her. Slowly, she sits up and gazes at Aymeric's sleeping form. His skin is bathed by cool light coming from the windows, his lips parted slightly in rest. As his chest rises and falls, she can feel tears filling her eyes.

If she leaves now, she's making a decision.

She sits for almost an hour, watching him sleep. Finally, she stands and goes to a window, peering at the sky. She still has more than half the night before he wakes. 

So she runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KLEO NO
> 
> Catch me over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/verscourge) for more FFXIV fun.


End file.
